


Ice Cream Flavours

by somme



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, reki is just a boy in love, reki is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somme/pseuds/somme
Summary: Reki and Langa go get ice cream after school (and maybe kiss a little).
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	Ice Cream Flavours

The sun was shining bright through the windows, filling the classroom with yellow and orange tones. The teacher was standing in the front, explaining yet another math equation. The sunlight didn't seem to bother him as much as the kids in the front row, as the sun was hitting their eyes straight on without mercy. Two girls were whispering amongst themselves near the classroom door, most likely about what they were going to do after school.

Though none of these things mattered, because Reki's mind was somewhere completely else. Even if there was an apocalypse happening right there and then, he still probably wouldn't be focused on anything else. Because Langa was just too pretty.

Reki absent-mindedly tapped his pen against the unused page on his notebook. How could Langa be this handsome without even doing anything? Even when he was just taking notes of the most boring subject called math, he was still able to shine like nothing else. His blue hair was framing his face perfectly, his blue eyes moving back and forth between the teacher and his notes.

He felt like he could stare at Langa forever like this. Head resting in hand while the other boy wrote down the things their teacher was saying.

The sound of chairs moving pulled Reki out of his thoughts. He glanced at the clock on the wall to find that school had ended for the day.

"Reki, ready to head out?" He glanced back to his right and Langa was standing there, bag thrown over his left shoulder.

"Yeah in a second." He gathered his (untouched... oops) school supplies and placed them in his backpack.

They walked together out of the building, chattering about some skating tricks they could try later.

Langa jumped onto his skateboard when they were outside. "How about we race to the store and loser has to buy the winner ice cream?"

"Oh you're on! I really could use some refreshments with this heat." Reki jumped onto his board too and started kicking the ground for speed. "Set, go!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Langa yelled out, already on the move too.

-

It was a tight race, but Langa won. And apparently because Reki had taken "a false start", he had to treat him to two ice creams not just one.

"This isn't fair, you won anyways so why should I be punished for starting a bit earlier", Reki complained and took a seat next to Langa in front of the store.

Langa had already removed the wrappers from both of his ice creams and was licking them one after the other. "Wules awe wules."

"Don't talk while licking your ice cream." Reki snickered. He removed his own ice cream's wrapper too. "And what rules? We literally just made up the race on the spot."

"Yes, but it still should be a fair race, regardless if it has rules or not", Langa said, this time not with his tongue still attached to one of the ice creams. "Also strawberry and vanilla is the best combination."

"No way, chocolate ice cream is definitely the best!"

They sat there for a while bickering about what's the superior ice cream flavour.

Reki glanced over to Langa after their unresolved argument, only to find his chin covered in ice cream. He snickered and reached over to wipe some of it off." You've got some ice cream here." He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

The action brought a pink shade onto Langa's cheeks. "O-oh I did?"

"Still do", Reki said coming closer once again, but instead of wiping the rest off with his hand, he just stared at Langa with a matching blush on his face. They at each other's eyes for a second before Reki's gaze dropped to the other boy's lips.

He leaned forward pressing his own lips against Langa's. They were just as soft as the earlier times they had kissed, just a bit cold from just having eaten ice. Though that probably went for both of them.

"You taste like strawberry and vanilla", Reki muttered between kisses.

"And you taste like chocolate", Langa muttered back. Truly a match made in heaven then, having the three ultimate (at least according to them) ice cream flavours melt into one.

Langa gasped when he felt Reki's tongue enter his mouth. They were still in front of the grocery store where they could be seen by anyone, but neither of the boys seemed to care. Not when Reki pushed his hands into Langa's hair, bringing their faces even closer.

They were practically sitting in each other's laps right now, Reki's hands tangled in that gorgeous blue hair and Langa's hands grasping Reki's shirt. It was too hot to be so close to each—in more sense than one—but the thought of separating right now was more unbearable than this heat.

The ice cream that had been on Langa's chin was probably all over both of their faces now. Neither of boys took any notice of this though, considering how busy they were with exploring each other's mouths. Reki let out a small sound, making him grasp Langa's hair tighter. Which in turn, made Langa gasp too.

"Can't believe you two are blatantly making out in front of the store. How gross."

Reki n Langa pulled apart after hearing that voice. Both of their faces bright red with embarrassment, when their eyes landed on a skateboard carrying Miya. He was wearing his sailor uniform, meaning that the younger boy must had come straight from school.

Trying to take the focus off of Reki's and Langa's ahem... activity, Reki piped up with: "What are you doing here, Miya? This isn't a regular place for you to hang out."

Miya huffed. "I was in the area and remembered that you dum-dums go to school around here."

Reki grinned at the obvious lie. No way Miya had just happened to be in area. Obviously he had come to hang out with him and Langa. He whispered this to Langa, snickering.

"What are you two going on about-"

"Oh nothing much," Reki said nonchalantly. "Just how sweet it is of you to come see us."

Now it was Miya's turn to be embarrassed. But even if his face was all red, he still claimed ignorance. Well it wasn't that surprising, this was Chinen Miya they were talking about after all.

Langa watched as Reki and Miya went back and forth about Miya lying and how Reki and Langa should get a room and not just make out in public places like that (which definitely made both of them blush all over again), as they skated towards the park. He was glad he had found friends as nice as them—and a boyfriend as awesome and cool as Reki.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! my twitter's twinkdazai if you wanna see me cry over these two.
> 
> also vanilla is definitely the superior ice cream flavour


End file.
